


Lo que pactamos

by Archerdiana



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canibalismo, F/M, Horror, Moral ambigua, Universo Alterno, consenso, matrimonio arreglado, nadie es inocente, pacto de matrimonio, todos mienten
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archerdiana/pseuds/Archerdiana
Summary: Cuando en la vida de Kagome no quedan más que cenizas acepta entrar a un matrimonio arreglado. Después de todo ¿qué posibilidades hay de que ambos tengan un pasado oscuro? Pues altas, altísimas. Y los dos tienen las manos machadas de ollin.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & Sesshoumaru, Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Kudos: 2





	Lo que pactamos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Arrangement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053837) by [Archerdiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archerdiana/pseuds/Archerdiana). 



> _Mainichi Shimbun. 2 de Abril de 1996_
> 
> _INCENDIO EN EL TEMPLO HIGURASHI: FUGA DE GAS MATA A 8._
> 
> _Deja al menos ocho muertos y dos heridos después de incendiarse templo y academia en el distrito Setagaya. El departamento de bomberos ha confirmado que las instalaciones no estaban preparadas para una emergencia. El fuego se esparció brevemente a los edificios vecinos antes de ser contenido._
> 
> _Los dueños del domicilio y su hijo menor han perecido en el incendio. Familiares de las víctimas tomarán acción legal contra el resto de la familia Higurashi_.

21 de Agosto de 1996

Tokyo estaba en pleno verano, y en sus calles el calor era aplastante. Kagome se sentía sobrecogida por la temperatura, la música de las tiendas, los colores chillones que portaba la gente. Queria mas que nada escabullirse a alguna habitación oscura, silenciosa. Y mientras tanto su tía Akari caminaba dos metros por delante con determinación férrea, intacta por el calor.

Al doblar la esquina se encontraron sumergidas en una ola de oficinistas en trajes monótonos que se desbordaba de la salida más cercana del metro. Para cerrar la distancia entre ellas, Kagome tuvo que hacerse lugar casi a codazos. “Insisto en que no tiene caso ir. Mi papa no tenia ningun amigo abogado.” Siseo, tratando de mantener la voz baja.

Akari chasqueo la lengua. “El hombre ofreció representarte pro bono, y eso significa gratis. O sea, lo único que puedes costear.” El alegre tono en que respondió contrastaba con sus palabras.

Hace unos días un hombre había llamado a su casa, declarándose un amigo de la familia que deseaba ayudar a Kagome con sus problemas legales. Ella no estaba en casa al momento, o lo habría llamado un estafador. En vez habia respondido Akari y alegremente agendado una cita en la dirección que le fue proporcionada.

Después del incendio Akari había acogido a su Kagome. Era la hermana menor de su madre, una divorciada no muy unida a su familia, pero que estaba determinada a ayudar a su sobrina.

Era la época en la vida de Kagome en que debería estar celebrando su titulación y buscando entrevistas de trabajo, en vez de andar en juicios y servicios funerarios. En los momentos libres que tenía, no lograba hacer más que tirarse en cama, sin ganas de existir. Sabía que su tía se preocupaba, pero no lograba dar mas de si.

También estaban los problemas legales. En el incendio también habían muerto cinco aprendices de sus padres; jóvenes que por mala suerte había ido a una lección ese día. Sus familias quieren una compensación económica, alegando que la negligencia de los Higurashi en sus instalaciones había ocasionado el desastre. 

Kagome no lograba pronunciar palabra en su defensa, porque en efecto habían muerto. Se sentía responsable, y la culpa la estaba aplastando. “Pero también esos abogados!” Se quejaba continuamente Akari. “Busca un mejor defensor o te van a dejar sin un centavo.”

“Creo que es aquí.” Dijo Akari, asomándose a la entrada de un edificio de pinta ordinaria. “Buenas tardes, tenemos una cita en el quinto piso.” Le dijo a la recepcionista.

Las mujeres fueron conducidas a una pequeña sala de juntas para esperar. Dentro de poco un hombre entró por la puerta, se presentó como Taisho Sesshomaru y comenzó su explicación. No era amigo de Higurashi Kenta, sino sus familias eran amigas. El tatara abuelo de Kagome,Higurashi Tatsuki, había sido un amigo cercano de su propio tatara abuelo, Taisho Touga. Lo que es más, Tatsuki le había curado de una enfermedad terminal, ganándose la gratitud eterna de los Taisho.

Kagome lo escucho, tratando de no mirarlo raro. Es que Taisho era un albino, con piel blanca como porcelana y cabello más blanco aún, por más que estuviera peinado y bien cortado. Lo más perturbador eran sus ojos, amarillos como los de una pantera.

“Le agradezco mucho su historia, Taisho san. Mi abuelo siempre decía que venimos de una línea de sanadores.” Kagome dijo afablemente al notar que el hombre esperaba una respuesta. “Su oferta de representarme es muy gentil. Sin embargo, ya he llegado a un acuerdo con las familias. No tiene caso en complicar más el procedimiento.” Dijo y comenzó a incorporarse.

“Estamos muy agradecidas, Taisho san.” Recalcó Akari, tratando de mostrarse educada a pesar de la respuesta de su sobrina.

“Hay algo más pendiente.” Declaro Taisho en la voz deslucida que había usado durante toda la entrevista. Abrió la carpeta que habia traido consigo al entrar en la habitación, y le entregó los contenidos a Akari.

Pero sus ojos estaban puestos en Kagome, buscando y evaluandola. Ella sintió un extraño enojo, aun si los nervios le ahuecaban el estómago al devolverle la mirada.

Akari boqueo de sorpresa, y el hechizo se rompió. Kagome se volvió para encontrar a su tía examinando el frente y dorso de un papel, incrédula de su existencia. “Taisho san, esto../no puede ser…” Miro al papel, a Kagome, y una vez más al papel antes de entregarle el folio a su sobrina.

El reloj repicaba sobre el silencio incomodo de la habitación mientras ella lo leia y releia.

“Es un…un acuerdo de matrimonio entre la primogénita de Tatsuki y el heredero de Taisho Touga. Firmado en 1887.” Pauso, tratando de pensar en algo que decir. “Que interesante ¿Ellos son sus parientes?” Se aventuro.

“Cariño, que yo sepa tu abuelo no tuvo hermanas. O hijas.” Akari le recordó a su sobrina.

Kagome la miró perpleja.

“El contrato no se ha cumplido porque tu eres la primera hija en nacer en la línea de Tatsuki.” Le dijo.

Y con esto el cerebro de Kagome estalló en hiperacción. Ella era, en efecto, la primera hija Higurashi en muchas generaciones. Y si este hombre les había presentado el contrato, era seguramente el heredero de Taisho. Lo demás era inconcebible. El mero pensar que un contrato de matrimonio centenario la involucrara, despues de estar casi desahuciada en los meses pasados era ridículo. Indignante.

‘Un matrimonio arreglado, en serio’ Kagome gritaba en su cabeza. “Que locura.” Dijo en voz alta.

Akari le mandó una mirada de advertencia; luego se volcó a Taisho, pura dulzura y sonrisas de nuevo. “Apreciamos mucho su sinceridad, Taisho san. Kagome cumplira su parte del trato, siempre y cuando-”

“Disculpa pero no.” Interrumpió Kagome. “No tienes ningún derecho a opinar en esto tia. Tu ni siquiera eres del lado de la familia Higurashi. Además, aun si lo fueras, esto es ilógico. Nosotros ni nos conocemos.” Busco en Taisho alguna reacción, alguna queja, pero el solo la miro ecuánime.

“Tienes razón,” dijo Akari, forzando la suavidad de su tono. “No soy Higurashi. Pero tu si, y la ultima que queda, te recuerdo. Aquí tienes la oportunidad de seguir el legado de tu familia. Con todo lo que ha pasado..” Sacudió la cabeza levemente. “¿Por qué no lo consideras? Vayan juntos a mostrar sus respetos en la tumba de tus padres este domingo -si Taisho san está disponible, claro. Y entonces puedes decidir si romperás un contrato de cien años por algo tan simple como darse a conocer.”

Sus palabras cogieron a Kagome desprovista. Miro sin aliento como Taisho aceptó la visita sin comprometerse a más. Apenas logró una reverencia cuando se despidió. Solo cuando estuvo de nuevo en la calle logró recuperar el habla.

“No tenias por que involucrar la muerte de mis padres.” Le espeto, con el resentimiento palpable en su voz. “Y ni sabemos quién es ese hombre. Además se ve tan raro!” No pudo evitar agregar.

Akari la miro escéptica por el rabillo del ojo mientras se dirigía al puesto de revistas más cercano. “Primero que nada, te educaron mejor que para juzgar a la gente por las apariencias. Si el hombre nació con albinismo, no es su culpa. A mi me parece guapo a pesar de ello.” Ella tomo la edición matutina del periódico, y hojeo un poco.

“En segundo lugar, no me habría involucrado a menos que estuvieras cometiendo un error. Tal Vez no notaste el nombre del despacho, pero están entre los tres más relevantes del país. Y ese hombre es el socio más joven.” Triunfalmente le extendió a Kagome una sección del diario. Había una foto en la página sobre el juicio en una demanda corporativa. No hacía falta que Akari lo señalará; la blanca cabeza de Taisho sobresalía entre los hombres de negocios.

“Deberías considerar aunque sea una de sus ofertas.”

  
  


Akari regreso al trabajo y Kagome al departamento de una habitación que ahora compartía con su tía. Se sentía particularmente caliente y abarrotado. Se arrancó la ropa formal que le habían prestado, cambiándose a su ropa. La camiseta se le pego al húmedo cuello mientras se la metia. Se apresuró a bajar las escaleras, y en cuanto sus tenis tocaron el pavimento afuera, Kagome corrió. Su ruta era de cuarenta minutos caminando, treinta a trote.

Había perdido todas sus posesiones en el incendio. Y después había comprado solo la ropa necesaria, casi toda deportiva y barata. Los pants de microfibra no eran su estilo, y le habrían quedado cortos aún si no fuera tan alts. Para colmo la tela susurraba a cada paso, así que mejor se concentró en otra cosa. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba en una pequeña calle secundaria, pero incluso ahí eran aparentes los estragos de la recesión. Había negocio tras negocio quebrado en cada cuadra. Solo algunas tiendas de cadena sobrevivían. Kagome contó no menos que tres edificios de oficinas que parecían completamente abandonados antes de girar en una esquina y subir por un atajo.

Sintió la familiar ansiedad en el estómago. Ese año se había graduado de la universidad con excelentes calificaciones; pero poco importaba eso en una crisis. En todo el país el desempleo estaba por los cielos. Solo un puñado de sus amigos habían conseguido trabajo seguro, y ella que se había retrasado en la búsqueda...bueno. ‘Tal vez acepte la oferta de Taisho, por pura necesidad.’ Pensó amargamente, con la vista desenfocada.

Alguien detrás de ella le dio un ligero empujón bajo la escápula, y fue suficiente para desplazarla.

“Que bueno verte, Sango.” Dijo Kagome sarcásticamente desde el piso.

La atlética joven se recargó sobre un sedán azul, y bajo la mirada hasta ella. “Inconsciente de tu entorno, mal equilibrio y mala actitud.” Observó secamente. “No has mejorado en nada.”

“Buenas tardes, Kagome. Bienvenida.” Dijo Kohaku desde la puerta del recinto a su derecha. Kagome le saludo tensamente y entró. Sango se encargó de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

Al interior de la cerca había un gran patio con una docena de personas que entrenaban divididas en grupos pequeños. Había un pequeño templo y altar al centro, y al fondo una casa y bodegas. Era la sede de los Taijiya. A pesar de que estaban en buenos términos, Kagome nunca se sentía a sus anchas ahí. 

Tal como los Higurashi eran una familia de exterminadores de youkai. Pero mientras su familia seguía una práctica espiritual, los Taijiya se enfocan en la caza y el combate físico.

“Podrás entrenar todo lo que quieras, pero no sirve para nada si ignoras las correcciones.” Sango le señaló mientras se colocaba junto a su hermano.

“Supongo que caminaré más a la defensiva.” Respondió Kagome, tratando de conciliar el asunto. ‘De verdad, ¿a esta que le pasa?’ pensó frustrada. Sango era de su edad o mas grande; unos centimetros mas baja; y sobre todo, una obsesionada por ser la mejor entrenadora posible.

Kohaku trato de esconder una risilla. El parecido físico de los hermanos era sorprendente, aunque el era tranquilo y analitico mientras Sango se inclinaba a la terquedad. “Yo me encargo de la lección de Kagome hoy.” La informo a su hermana.

Sango asintió y se alejó, desinteresada. Aunque Kohaku era más joven que ellas, de veintiún años si acaso .Su padre estaba entrenando a él y no a Sango para sucederlo como líder. Tal vez era esa la razón por la que Sango se presionaba tanto.

Kohaku guió a Kagome a las colchonetas para practicar defensas. Menos de una hora después, Kagome estaba cubierta de sudor y sin aliento, pero su mente estaba clara. 

Kohaku esperó mientras ella se recuperaba. Algunos mechones escapaban de su corta cola de caballo, pero esa era toda la evidencia en él de una hora de lucha.

“Hoy sentí un aura, enorme.” Le confió. “Pero luego solo… desapareció.” Estaba mirando al espacio, con un brazo extendido como para atraparla. Dejó caer su mano al costado y se rió de sí mismo. “No tiene mucho sentido. Tu sentiste algo?”

Kagome sacudió la cabeza. “Tu hermana tiene razón, no estoy muy consciente de mis alrededores.” Admitió a regañadientes. “Además desde el accidente, estoy bloqueada en capacidad espiritual. Con trabajo logró meditar.”

“Trabaja en ello. Necesitamos una miko en nuestro lado.” Kohaku le dio una reconfortante palmada en el hombro. “Últimamente, hay youkai escurriéndose por todos lados.”

Kagome forzó una expresión cortés sobre su cara. Había crecido Higurashi; se sabía de memoria todo el discurso en torno a los youkai infiltrados en la humanidad. Las infinidades de hechizos para capturarlos, las maneras de matarlos, las chucherías que fabricaban. Quizás era una tradición valiosa, pero no para llevarse a cabo.

Discutir tal cosa con Kohaku era inutil, asi que se retiró para mejor seguir un entrenamiento de Sango, por infernal que ellos fueran. Al final estaba agotada, con un moretón formándose en su brazo.

Corrió a casa para llegar antes que su tía.

25 de Agosto de 1996

Los días previos a la visita de Taisho fueron un tipo muy especial de infierno para Kagome. La tía Akari no dejaba de molestarla con chismes sobre el abogado, sobre el éxito de los matrimonios de conveniencia, y sobre todos los tratamientos de belleza que debería aprovechar.

El domingo, Kagome se encontraba agasajada en un traje sastre de su tía y con un peinado bastante formal. Se sentía tiesa, y aseñorada, y mal preparada. Si Akari notó su incomodidad, eso no le impidió sermonear a Kagome de cómo dar una buena impresión mientras le aplicaba el maquillaje.

Era el colmo. "¿No crees que si él fuera el gran partido ya estaría casado? Es raro que un treintón esté soltero. De seguro es un patán insoportable."

Con esto su tía se detuvo, brocha en mano, a considerar. Miró hacia arriba, distraída, mientras pensaba. "Me parece del tipo que no se casa con las mujeres que frecuenta. O sea, un patán, si. Pero uno que quiere sentar cabeza."

Kagome resopló y se mordió el labio, ansiosa de nuevo. "Sé que no he podido pagarte la renta" se le hacía un nudo en la garganta de vergüenza, y aunque parecía imposible, le llegaron más lágrimas a los ojos. "Pero ya no voy a ser una carga. Es que ir tras este tipo es humillante-"

"No eres una carga Kagome: eres lo único queme queda de mi hermana." Akari la interrumpió con una sinceridad que no esperaba en su voz.

"Si este tal Taisho es un tonto no tendrás que volver a verlo. Se las verá conmigo si intenta pasarse de listo con mi sobrina. Pero a cambio te pido que le des una oportunidad. Dirás qué no te interesa, pero está propuesta es lo único que te ha sacado de la cama en meses." La preocupación cubría toda la cara de Akari, y por primera vez Kagome notó las líneas que había marcado en su piel. Ella también había perdido; una hermana, un sobrino y un cuñado. Los últimos meses había estado perdiendo una sobrina sin idea de cómo ayudarla.

Kagome pasó saliva y puso una sonrisa. "Lo prometo." Susurró.

**Author's Note:**

> Una nota importante: está historia se trata de personajes imperfectos, que mienten a otros y a sí mismos, que se equivocan y se dejan llevar por la venganza -eso va a incluir en especial a Kagome, cómo la protagonista. Si prefieres leer caracterizaciones de ella cómo una sacerdotisa intachable, estoy segura de que abundan. Aquí no va a ser así.  
> Recomiendo leer con atención y entender que todos actuarán de acuerdo a sus intereses personales.  
> En mi Tumblr, del mismo nombre de usuario, se puede encontrar fanart para este fic bajo #hotad y #anarrangement


End file.
